A conventional infrared rays receiver generally has an iron housing that covers a diode. Instead of covering the diode with the iron housing, the conventional infrared rays receiver alternatively has a black adhesive that covers the diode. However, short circuits may occur during the practical use of the infrared rays receiver that has the iron housing. Although the infrared rays receiver that has no iron housing is free from the occurrence of short circuits, it has a shorter transmission distance due to the absence of metal shielding.
In view of this, the present inventor makes diligent studies in providing general public with a method of manufacturing an infrared rays receiver and a structure thereof, which is protected from the occurrence of short circuits and has a metal shielding effect to provide a longer transmission distance.